Exercising core muscles is a common way to stay physically fit. Specific exercises that target core muscles, including sit-ups, crunches, and planks can be useful for strengthening abdominal muscles but can also lead to injuries. Further, performing such exercises on hard surfaces can prove to be uncomfortable. Existing workout devices or machines typically move in one direction. This limits the number of exercises a user can perform. Further, repeatedly performing the same exercises can lead to decreased results when compared to varying exercise routines.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an exercise machine capable of comfortably and safely supporting a user through the performance of various abdominal exercises. The present invention is an abdominal exercise device that supports users while performing a crunch-like exercise on the present invention in order to strengthen core muscles. The present invention uses a guide track to provide the user with the ability to engage the lower and upper body in a repetitive matter. Additionally, the present invention includes a multitude of alternative configurations which allow the user to further execute a full body workout. Traditional exercise equipment which provide the aforementioned benefits are usually found in gyms as they are large and heavy. The present invention utilizes a minimalistic foldable frame in order to allow the user to store and utilize the present invention at home with ease and comfort.